Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle is the Christmas special of Ed, Edd n Eddy which is also considered a part of season 4. This episode is about Eddy sick of getting cheap presents for Christmas and plans to get adopted by one of the neighborhood kids so he can mooch of their presents. This is also the first of the four special half hour episodes. Plot Part One It's almost Christmas in Peach Creek but Eddy's not so much trying to get into the festive spirit as into his seasonal stash for no sooner have his folks disappeared down the driveway than it's out with the flashlight and on with the greed as he's off around the house, hunting for that much-drooled over haul of presents. Avaricious Eddy soon finds though, that half the fun of Christmas presents lies in that pleasant period of anticipation, for having found his carefully hidden gifts beneath a squeaky floorboard, reality soon paints a grimmer picture as box after box turns out to contain nothing but clothes and horrible ones at that! Frustrated, disappointed and thoroughly miffed Eddy can only howl his dismay. Meanwhile over in The Trailer Park, the Kanker Sisters are getting into the Christmas Eve spirit when their attention is grabbed by the light of an unusually bright and twinkling star. It's so intriguing it's enough to make even them leave their cosy home and soon, wearing elaborate paper crowns and bundled up in their winter coats they're trekking across the snow-covered landscape following its mesmeric light in a rather familiar Christmas scene. Over in the Cul-de-Sac, Ed is in his happy place, it's Christmas and he's preparing for Santa in best Ed style including moving the chimney stack and fireplace from it's usual location to his own basement pad and settling up a nice comfy chair for Santa to rest his weary rump upon, complete with accompanying milk to drink and a plate of gravy cakes to munch too. De-lish! Yes, Ed is in his happy place and he's even happier when his friend Double D arrives to spread a little Christmas cheer although for Edd at least the moment is soured when Eddy bursts in and reveals that - horror of horrors and ultimate breach of parental trust - he's gone and looked at his Christmas presents! This revelation is almost more than Edd can bear and angry with his friend he launches into a lecture about what the spirit of Christmas is really all about. Naturally, Eddy isn't really listening to Edd's speech until he gets to the part about 'adopt a better attitude'. Bingo! It only takes a second for Eddy's agile mind to take that thought - or rather that word - and turn it into something he really likes the sound of, for if his own family won't give him the presents he so badly wants then surely the obvious solution is to get himself another family by putting himself up for adoption and even Ed popping a fairy light bulb into the back of his pants can't deter him! Out in the snowy cul-de-sac Eddy picks his first likely victim ... uh, adopted family. The house he chooses is a little strange because unlike it's neighbors it has no snow in the garden but it still seems promising enough, or at least it does until the door opens to reveal Jack Frost and Mister Snowflake who soon come a-nippin' at Eddy's nose! Eddy spins a deceitful tale for the gullible Jonny and is invited inside the house whereupon the reason just why the garden is empty of snow is quickly revealed as Jonny's home has been turned into an ice palace! Eddy's a little daunted, but the prospect of presents in the pipeline his soon has him back in action. Luckily for Jack Frost though, Mister Snowflake has seen through Eddy's master plan and the rogue is swiftly shown the slippery slope back to the world outside. Not one to give up easily, Eddy's next port of call is Rolf's House (yeah, you'd think even Eddy would have a little more sense, right?) He finds Rolf dressed in a sheep outfit busily hanging hams and sausages from the eaves of his house and turns on the sob story and the puppy dog eyes until the bemused Rolf relents and invites him to join him for the celebrations. Now, if the outside of Rolf's house was wacky (check out the giant sausage spiked on a pitchfork) then the inside takes the cake as everywhere you look there are hams and turkeys and out sized steaks dangling from rafters and propped against walls but ne'er a prettily wrapped gift in sight. As if that wasn't enough for Eddy, Rolf then begins to explain the joys of his traditional family celebration in honor of the great Yeshmiyek herself in a vigorous song and dance routine that Eddy's expected to join in with. No gifts but lots of capering? Obviously there's no fun to be had at Rolf's for Eddy tonight and Ed and Edd can only watch as bowed but not beaten, he trudges off into the snowy night in search of Christmas happiness... Part Two As Ed and Double D have learned from experience, Eddy doesn't give up easily and his quest to be adopted by a new family and cash in on some good presents as opposed to the disappointing array of stuff his own family have got for him is far from over. Edd, however, is equally as determined not to give up on Eddy and with Ed's help he hatches a plan to show him what Christmas is really about. Meanwhile, Eddy's next stop is Nazz's House where he plans to turn on the charm yet again only to see his plan evaporate in the face of Nazz's ultra-chic, ultra-cute Christmas outfit. Eddy's clever words turn to dust on his tongue and he can only squeak incoherently as Nazz, cooing with concern invites him inside to get warm, eat some candy canes and - better still - open a present. It looks like this may well be a success but as Eddy basks contentedly with a glass of eggnog Nazz turns on her own special brand of charm and holding up a bunch of mistletoe asks him coyly if he knows what to do next. As Eddy recoils in terror, his eggnog makes an unwelcome return and it's not long before minus dignity and pilfered present he's being shown the door! As Eddy trudges off again, out in the frosty night The Kanker Sisters are still trudging after the light of the mysterious star and there in the center of the woods May finds what they all believe to be a sign (a piece of rather rotten looking bread pretending to be a sign). A little further on Marie stumbles upon some sausages lying in the snow with a couple of coins and before long Lee too discovers something in an old and rusted car, a rather hairy-looking coat touched by the starlight. Taking up their treasures the Sisters march on following their star. Out in the cold Eddy's patience is wearing thin and when the prospect of grabbing a potential present turns into a painful collision with a tree complete with Edd dressed as an angel descending from it and shepherd Ed lurking nearby to spread Christmas goodwill he's far from feeling ready to reciprocate. In fact his reaction to Double D's wake up call is far from good willed at all and leaving his friends sprawling in the snow, Eddy makes tracks for Jimmy's candy-cane decorated house. By stealing Double D's angel wings, Eddy somehow convinces the youngster that he's a real live Christmas angel come to share the holidays - and all their assorted bonuses - with him. It all seems quite promising but unfortunately for greedy Eddy no presents are forthcoming and instead he has to endure the seemingly endless torment of viewing Jimmy's fresh-baked Christmas consumables. Jimmy's delighted to have his own personal angel about the house but his joy soon turns to dismay when left to his own devices, the bored senseless Eddy devours the hapless Holly Jolly Christmas Gingerbread Village. What happens next is inevitable, distraught at the loss of his sugar n spicy sailors Jimmy calls Sarah and the Christmas angel is soon out in the cold again. Stomping down the street and ignoring Edd's call that there's still time to mend his ways Eddy realizes he's become desperate enough to actually knock on Kevin's door and ask to be adopted! Sadly for Eddy though, Kevin's been the butt of his pranks one time too many and the reception he gets is icy to say the least. Kevin's not buying the idea but he is happy to give Eddy a present and whaddya know, it's personalized too, Eddy really should have learned his lesson by now. Well perhaps he has, for cold and alone, Eddy gazes around his neighborhood and sees The Kids enjoying themselves in their homes, he could have been there among them if it wasn't for his greed. Feeling wretched he walks up to the Christmas tree and notices a bulb has gone out, by strange coincidence that bulb Ed so annoyingly slipped into his pants not so long ago is the exact match and so without really thinking about it, half-frozen Eddy replaces the bulb and stands silently watching the tree as it bursts into dazzling light. Edd is delighted at this unselfish act, explaining to Eddy that this is what Christmas is all about, not what you find under the tree but what you find in your heart, and as the other kids are all drawn to come and admire the tree's beauty, Eddy has to agree that his friend is right. Moments later a special delivery arrives for the cul-de-sac as Santa Claus drops a sack of gifts for them all. Now did you think Eddy had really got a touch of the Christmas spirit? That he'd truly mended his avaricious ways? You did? Oh well, in that case you'd better think again as moments later he comes to his senses and with a greedy laugh makes off with the entire delivery! With Double D and Ed - still wearing their costumes - in hot pursuit, Eddy hides himself in Rolf's animals' shed where amongst the startled goat, cow, pig and chickens he and Ed wrangle over the sack of gifts. Ed is pretty steamed for once but Eddy's equally determined and as Angel Edd tries to resolve the situation peacefully the sack is sent soaring out through the roof and lands back amongst the kids - so at least they're happy. Edd is not so happy however, he's now dangling from the rafters but before Eddy can exact revenge the barn door is flung open and he in turn is flung backwards into the feed trough as Ed cowers in the background and three regal shapes enter. It all makes for a very traditional nativity scene with the animals, the angel, the shepherd, the wise men and of course the 'baby' in the manger and just to add to the atmosphere the 'kings' have brought gifts too. No, not quite gold, frankincense and myrrh but rather mold (May's bread), franks and cents (Marie's sausages and coins) and fur (Lee's coat). Now of course they want something from the trapped and helpless Eds in return and there's no prize for guessing just what they're going to do next. Pucker up baby 'cos this may take some time! As the show ends it seems the Eds are trapped in the shed with the girls presumably for the foreseeable future but luckily for the rest of Peach Creek their cries for help are drowned out by the rest of the joyful kids caroling. Awww.all's well that ends well, eh Ed-boys? Now pass the mince pies 'n eggnog please and don't forget to have yourselves a very merry Christmas. :) Quotes *'Eddy': (grabs Ed by the face) Yeah, right! And I'm a little leprechaun looking for his pot of gold! (Throws ed out of the way an sits on the chair) I hate Christmas! (Ed gets nervous) Edd: Come now, Eddy. Surely you'd jest! (No response) Eddy? Eddy: Hey you know what? I found my parents' Christmas stash, and all of my presents bite, Double D! Edd: YOU DID WHAT?!?!? (shocked) Oh, Eddy! How could've you been so selfish! (saddened) Oh, your parent's trust, shattered! Shame to you! Ed: (nervously running with a wooden board) Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me. Eddy: Hey, you know it and I know it! Christmas is the one time of year, when parents are supposed to buy you everything you want, and all I got was lame'o clothes! (Ed carries him around the board and puts him down) Edd: (Christmas music plays) "Hold it right there mister! The true meaning of Christmas isn't about materialistic needs or selfish wants, rather it comes from here." Eddy: places his hand on Eddy's heart "That's my udder you're touching!" ---- *'Jonny': Eddy's nose "Nippin' at your nose Eddy! Get it? I'm Jack Frost and Plank is Mister Snowflake!" Eddy: quietly "I heard you the first time you bald headed-" ---- *'Rolf': showing eddy around his house which is full of meat products "Behold the toil of 24 days labor Ed-Boy! A celebration of whatnots, bangles, knick-knacks, doodads and an assortment of cured, smoked, poached and other mammal flesh!" Eddy: "You can smell it a mile away stretch." up at a picture "Who's the bearded troll?" Rolf: laughing "Oh, you cramp Rolf's bowels! Surely you recognize the great Yeshmiyek? She who lives in the center of the earth where she prepares the holiday feast for good males and females! Let us sing in honor of her great stewing!" ---- *'Eddy': Aw, come on! Give me a break! a chest Parents, who invented them? and hears a creak THE CHRISTMAS STASH!! a present PBBHTT!! another present A dickey? They still make these? another present Say it ain't so! the last one and finds fluffy, bunny pajamas; he starts to foam at the mouth I HATE GETTING CLOTHES FOR CHRISTMAS! (He throws it at the lantern, and it hits a mirror sending the light to the sky, directly over the trailer park) Lee: You're next, Marie. Marie: Christmas crackers are a hoot! May: Hurry up! Maybe you'll get a paper crown! Marie: Of course, I'll get a paper crown. They all come with a paper crown, stupid! sticks up the strings, and lets go the cracker. May stares May: It's a dud, Marie! Lee: Just like you, huh May? May's head slips off Marie: Lee, May got a makeover! the paper crown May: her head out And you were worried you wouldn't get a crown. points to the twinkling star Do you see what I see? Something twinkling in the sky! Lee: Where? Marie: (pushes Lee aside) She said the sky, stupid! Lee: (grabs May and Marie by their necks and lets go) Wait, I see it! Bundle up girls, and let's see what the hubbub's all about. Marie: (gets up) Yeah, May. May: (gets up) Yeah, Marie. (And soon, as the snow was covered of what seemed like a desert, the Kankers walk over it, following the star to its direction. Reenactment of the three kings who travelled from far to see Jesus, in the Christmas night) ---- *'Ed': mournfully after Santa's receding sleigh "Take me with you! I Ed, you Santa! We good!" ---- *'May': the Kankers hold their presents out "Now it is time for our Christmas gifts!" Marie: "Payback, Christmas kisses all around!" Lee:Smiling "And we ain't talkin' about just on the cheeks either!" The Eds: in fear Edd: "No please! Show mercy!" yanked by his legs off the ceiling towards Marie Eddy: "Run away!" grabbed by Lee as he is almost out of her reach outside the shed Lee: "Oh no you don't!" door after putting up a sign saying not to open until next Xmas, while all the nearby kids celebrate their spirit by caroling Trivia *This is the first time the show uses new Digital Inking techniques (if you're wondering why they might look a little different, but the show is still drawn by hand). *When Jimmy called Sarah on the phone the sound makes it like it was a button phone but he has to dial with a wheel dialer. *When May shouts out "Do you see what I see? Something shining in the sky!", this is a reference of the song Christmas song, "Do you see what I see?". *When Eddy is at Kevin's house, he says "Toenails gone. I swear!" But his mouth doesn't move. *The scene where Eddy replaces the bulb on the tree is a parody of the Charlie Brown Christmas special. *The scene where all The Eds plus The Kankers are in Rolf's shed resembles a Nativity scene which is the birth of Jesus Christ. Eddy is Jesus, Edd is the angel, Ed is Joseph and the Kankers are the 3 kings who bought presents for Jesus, like they did. In fact, Edd was right when he said that picture had the Christmas spirit. *The three presents the Kankers brought to The Eds were mold, franks and cents, and fur, which spoofs the gifts The Three Wise Men brought which were gold, frankincense, and myrrh. *This is the first episode of the series which is set in winter. The next episode set in this season is "The Eds are Coming". *When Lee Looked out the window we can see one of her eyes. *In Fa, La, La, La, Ed, Rolf knows what Christmas is, and all of its traditions. But in this episode, he has no clue what X-mas is. *After said he feels such a lucky elf, Eddy said "It's like a Nightmare Before Christmas." The name of the fantasy stop-motion film. *Rolf plays the concertina in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature real snow Gallery Image:A_Dickie.jpg|Yep. Image:Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|Eddy the Christmas Angel Category:Episodes Category:Featured Articles